Gravity
by The Hidden Girl
Summary: After find a book on physics, Beast Boy experiments on the laws of gravity eventually prompting Raven to help him. After that one proves successful, Beast Boy invites Raven to conduct another one with him: This one dealing with opposites attracting. RxBB


_Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans then...wow, that'd be awesome. But I don't so that's not awesome._

I made this one-shot a while ago. It's rather dry in humor and romance compared to some of my other stories but the idea popped into my head so, eh, I went with it. I decided to write a one-shot focused on one of my favorite topics from Physics: putting cesium in water and watching it explode!

...Oh wait. That's chemistry. Sorry.

* * *

She watched him. He had been out here for quite a while, jumping off the roof no less. Why he was doing this she didn't know. Of course, it's not like she had never wished that he would do this at some point in her life, but now actually seeing it wasn't as amusing as she thought it would be. 

After several more jumps off, Beast Boy finally seemed to notice her presence.

"Oh hey." he acknowledged her. "What brings you up here?"

"I saw a green goat fall past my window." Raven said. "A minute later a green pig fell, followed by a green bull, green hawk, and a green...I don't even know what the last one was, but the point is why are you jumping off the roof?" Beast Boy smiled.

"I'm just taking your advice, Raven." he said.

"When I told you to jump off the roof it was more of a threat than advice." Raven replied, taking distaste in his stupidity. Could he not distinguish a threat from advice?

Chuckling, Beast Boy said, "No, not that. Some other 'advice' you gave me." Raven's eyebrow rose.

"Which would be...?" Reaching down, Beast Boy pulled a small book up and showed it to her.

"You said I should start reading more. Make myself smarter." Raven looked down at the cover to the book.

"'Introduction to Physics'?" she asked, questionably. "As shocking as it is to hear you taking my advice, your taste in reading material is more surprising."

"Well seeing as you keep all of your books under lock and key, the only other place I knew to get books in the Tower was the research library." Beast Boy explained. "'Course I forgot that they were all school-type books and like ones with lots of numbers and stuff. Then I found this book and it looked sorta interesting. It at least had some pictures in it."

"That's very fascinating and everything," Raven interrupted, "but what does that book have to do with you jumping off the roof?"

"I'm getting to that." he told her. "I started reading the book and it was actually pretty interesting. Well yeah, some of it put me to sleep, but like some of the stuff they explained made me really think. Like instead of throwing my stank ball really hard and high at Cyborg when he's far away and always having it fall short, I gotta throw it at a 45 degree angle to get the maximum distance."

Raven smiled. "As much as I'm not so enthralled with how you're planning on using your new found information, I'm still very impressed with you overall." She frowned. "But you still haven't explained why you're jumping off the roof."

"Oh, that." Beast Boy picked up the rock and a ping-pong ball that were near his feet. "One chapter in this book explained the whole 'gravity' thing. Like what it is and what it does. One thing they said I really didn't believe so I wanted to see if it was right."

"Oh?"

"It said things of different mass still fall at the same speed towards the ground 'cause of gravity." Beast Boy explained. "I know that I could, like, just drop a ping-pong ball and a rock at waist height," reaching up, he did just that, "but I wasn't convinced. I figured that if the rock and the ping-pong ball got more air-time then the rock would totally beat the ball. So I decided that if I dropped them from the roof of the Tower that that would totally be a lot of air time." He sighed. "But there's a problem."

"What's that?" Raven asked. She always knew Beast Boy was a curious person, but this scientifically based curiosity brought him to a whole new level in her eyes. He had more intellect that she gave him credit for.

"There has to be someone up at the top dropping them at the same height, right? Well, I wanna do that so I know that they get dropped at the exact same height. But then I wanna be on the bottom too so I can actually get to see them collide on the ground at the exact same moment. The problem is that I can't get there fast enough. I've tried everything. Free falling, dropping them higher, flying to the ground, and changing into bigger animals. Everything! And even if I get to the ground before them, I can't get into position fast enough to see them collide at the exact moment 'cause it goes by too fast. I'm just not fast enough."

He hung his head down in disappointment, turning to look over the edge towards the rocky ground below. "I give up." he said with another sigh, tossing the rock and ball off the roof. Just as he was about to turn around to leave, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him backwards into a black abyss, blue cloth fluttering over his head. When the darkness cleared, he found himself standing at the base of the Tower, a whizzing noise falling from above. Looking, Beast Boy glanced just in time to see the accelerating ping-pong ball and rock fall towards the Earth and indeed, they collided at the exact same time with the ground. The small thud from the impact rang quietly in his elfin ears. Turning to his right, he grinned at his demonic teammate.

"Thanks Raven." She smiled back.

"I'm always glad to help for a noble cause and the sake of learning is one of the top things on my list." Raven replied.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Beast Boy said, reaching down to pocket the ping-pong ball. "Because there was another thing that book said that didn't convince me and I'd like your help."

"And what would that be?"

"Whether or not opposites attract." he replied, a different type of smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. It took Raven a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh." she responded, a little taken back by the question. "I don't know..."

"Did you just finish saying you're always glad to help if it's for a noble cause like learning?" Beast Boy said. "I'm totally interested in seeing whether or not this holds true. Besides," he continued, a smile on his face, "I know at least it applies to one of the opposing sides. Now I just need to find out if it applies to the other."

"...It might apply." Raven said at last, "but there would have to be a test to see if it does."

"I know of a place that would be great for...experimentation." Beast Boy said, very happy in the way the conversation was going.

"I suppose..." the purple haired beauty agreed. "We'd still need a time."

"How's 8 o'clock tonight sound?"

There was a pause, and then, "Sounds great."

"Awesome." He turned to leave. "I'm going to go grab some materials in preparation for the experiment and start writing a procedure so things go smoothly, you know?" He left. Raven stood alone on the roof. She picked up the book Beast Boy had dropped from where it lay. She flipped it to the part about magnets which was bookmarked with a pencil. On the introductory page to the chapter there was a picture of one, only Beast Boy had made changes to it. The 'N' and 'S' had been changed to they now resembled names. More specifically, her name and his. Above the picture there was a caption that read 'Opposites Attract' and a question mark Beast Boy had penciled in.

Taking the pencil out of the crevice of the book, Raven erased the question mark. In its place she put the words 'most definitely' and closed it. A small smile found itself on her lips as she turned to leave the roof. She hoped that their experiment was a success.

* * *

I have exams coming up next week so I'll take any good luck wishes you guys have to offer. After exams I have my 5 weeks of winter break so expect something to happen with _Tower_ then. I'm currently angry at the upcoming chapter for being so gosh darn hard to write! Ugh.

Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
